athena, te amo
by Athenabarizol
Summary: sasha se sentia sola y queria a alguien para amar y se amada. ¿quen sera ese alguien? saint seiya lost canvas no son de mi propiedad, son de shiori teshirogi y masami kurumada, la historia si es de mi autoria


Esta es una de mis parejas favoritas de saint seiya lost canvas y como no hay muchos fanfics de esta pareja, decidí escribir una. No sé si vaya a ser un único capitulo o vayan a hacer más, pero si decido hacer toooooooda una historia…va a contener lemon XD, o tal vez no. No lo sé ya que no quiero "ensuciar" a la pareja (o a sagitario porque su amor, es un amor puro). Tendrán que adivinar el personaje. Bueno sin más, aquí la historia.

" _la cursiva son pensamientos"_

" **Athena, te amo"**

Athena, Sasha. Una chica de cabellos violáceos, ojos color esmeralda y de belleza sin par. Por su condición como diosa athena, ella nunca había tenido un amorío humano, si, amaba a los humanos, pero no se le permitía amar a uno en especial ya que eso sería favoritismo, y eso es un pecado grave para athena. Eso no impedía que algún que otro mortal intentara acercase a ella para algo más, pero (misteriosamente) sus "pretendientes" desaparecían al poco tiempo. En el fondo de su corazón, ella quería sentirse amada, quería amar; ya lo hacía a todo el planeta, pero quería amar a uno solo, quería pertenecer a uno solo. Quería saber que se siente el que te protejan no por ser una diosa, sino por ser lo que más ame, quería saber cómo sería unir sus labios con los de la persona amada, quería sentir un abrazo cálido y que dijera "estoy aquí, te amo"…. Ella quería amar. Pero la duda ¿a quién amar? ¿Quién sería el indicado? O más bien ¿Quién podría fijarse en ella? Pues ella técnicamente, no era humana y en ese mundo en que vivía nadie le había dicho palabras como "estoy aquí para ti" o "se ve realmente hermosa hoy". No, todo era repasar las lecciones, reglas, revisar que no hubiera nada malo en algo, y si había, mandar a alguien a solucionar el problema, dar órdenes, etc. Sus caballeros le daban apoyo y la querían como ella los quería a ellos, si, la "halagaban" a su manera pero "nadie" mostraba interés en ella. "nadie" pensaba ella pero si había "alguien" ¿Quién podría ser ese alguien?...

-señorita athena ¿le ocurre algo hoy?-

-¿mmm?... oh, no, descuida solo estaba pensando un poco…-

-Y ¿en qué piensa? Si me permite preguntar claro-

-mpjaja, en nada importante. Solo tonterías mías-

-señorita athena, ninguna cosa que usted piense es una tontería- le dijo el gentilmente mientras miraba a athena sentada en su trono mientras el montaba guardia.

-oh~ bueno… siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué las personas se casan? ¿Cómo hacen para encontrar a la persona indicada?- dijo ella en un tono de curiosidad e inocencia

-bueno… las personas se casan por amor, porque se aman. Y para encontrar a la persona indicada solo basta… "buscarla" creo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Acaso no estará enamorada de alguien, señorita athena?- pregunto el queriendo saber si el corazón de athena ya tenía dueño, porque el corazón de él ya tenía por dueño a athena… a sasha. Y, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba un poco celoso

-¿ehhh? N-no para nada, yo s-solo preguntaba, era pura curiosidad. Puedes estar tranquilo de que no hay nadie que ocupe mi corazón de esa manera- dijo sonrojada y apenada. Esto último lo dijo haciendo un leve puchero –y… dime… ¿tu haz estado enamorado alguna vez?- vaya que hacia preguntas que de verdad llegaban al alma y más para ese caballero. El que le hiciera esa pregunta era una de las maneras en que podía derribar a un caballero dorado.

-bu-bueno… yo, digamos que si he estado enamorado _"y lo estoy de ti"_ pero mi estatus, por decirlo así, no me permiten tener ese tipo de relaciones-termino de decir con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-y si fueras un humano normal ¿Cuál sería tu mayor sueño?-

-mi mayor sueño…mmm… seria encontrar a una mujer a quien amar y casarme con ella _"casarme contigo"_ y formar una familia _"contigo"_. Pero tiene que ser muy muy muy bonita y que me ame muchísimo a tal grado que haga una estatua de mi.- esto lo dijo en tono de burla.

-¡ ¿una estatua de ti?! Pero eso no sería un poco… raro. Y porque solo bonita, eso quiere decir que yo no soy bonita- dijo sasha sorprendida y con un toque inocente mientras hacia otro puchero

-¿q-…? ¡NO! ¡NO! No me refiero a eso, yo nunca haría eso con una mujer. Sabe bien que jamás maltrataría o degradaría a una mujer. Esa no es mi manera de pensar, y eso fue solo una broma… ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE ES BONITA! Usted es ARCHIREQUETECONTRABONITA- su leve sonrojo al decir esto se hico evidente y esto ya formaba una escena cómica- NO SOLO BONITA… ¡H-E-R-M-O-S-A! HERMOSA, SIP, muy hermosa sip, sip- movía la cabeza de arriba abajo con las manos en las caderas como si se tratase de un niño pequeño que dice algo muy convencido.

-mmmjajajajajajaja, pareces un niño pequeño, actuando así te pareces a tu sobrino jajajajaja- athena se revolcaba en su trono de la risa mientras se burlaba de un sonrojado caballero

-a-athena no se b-burle de mí, yo solo le conteste a su pregunta… a-a-además ¡usted no ha contestado del todo a la mía!- decía el apuntándola con el dedo

-Jajaja ¿eh, cual pregunta? Si ya conteste todas las que me hiciste-

-no, no las has contestado todas… ¿estas o has estado enamorada…sasha?- dijo ya recuperado y en un tono algo serio, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-oh vamos, ya conteste esa… ¿Por qué me miras así?- el caballero se acercó a ella y puso sus dos manos en el brazo de la silla para quedar a la altura de ella. Sus ojos azules miraban los verdes de ella fijamente

-por favor athena, conteste- fue lo único que dijo él mientras ella se perdía en esa mirada y se sentía extraña, como indefensa y a la vez segura

-yo… y-yo no es-estoy enamorada de nadie ni lo he estado- él estaba cada vez más cerca y esa mirada seria se tornó en una más gentil y… ¿Qué era esa otra emoción o sentimiento que emitían esos ojos? Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, él era el indicado

-¿nunca ha estado enamorada? ¿No le gustaría estarlo?- susurro el cerca en su oído ante la mirada atónita de sasha que por alguna extraña razón quería que eso continuara- athena… sasha permíteme enamorarte…. Te amo y me gustaría que tú me amaras también de igual manera… por favor- poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un beso, poso una de sus manos en la nuca de sasha y la otra tomo la mano de ella. Era el primer beso de sasha, un beso gentil y lleno de amor. Ella se sentía en el cielo con ese beso, no quería separarse de él y poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso como mejor sabia. Lo amaba, y quería compartir su efímera vida con él. Siempre estuvo enamorada de él, pero nunca se dio cuenta, él era el único que le decía "estoy aquí, yo te cuidare" o "es usted muy bonita señorita athena" como lo había hecho instantes atrás gracias a ese pequeño momento del día en que estaba con él, justo hoy se dio cuenta. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, ella oculto su mirada avergonzada, el solo rio gentilmente y levanto un poco su rostro. Sus miradas transmitían lo que sentían

-no te escondas, quiero verte. Eres hermosa. Te amo- dijo el mientras acariciaba su mejilla y besaba su frente. Ella se puso de pie y fue hasta donde estaba el y lo abrazo

-no hace falta que me enamores, porque yo ya estoy enamorada de ti. Yo también te amo. Te amo… Sísifo- lo miraba fijamente mientras sonreía con dulzura. Sabía que si sonreía así, él se debilitaba. Entrelazaron sus manos y pegaron sus frentes mientras sonreían

-te amo sasha, mi sasha-

-te amo Sísifo, mi Sísifo-

 **Notas del autor:**

Y ¿qué tal? Si es meloso creo pero mientras escribía me imaginaba la escena y… ahh~~ era tan bonita y dulce, hasta yo me enamore. Bueno si estoy enamorada de esta pareja V-VU. Escribo esto por gusto y cualquier consejo es bien recibido solo no insulten porque no les guste la pareja, al fin y al cabo es una historia ficticia que hacemos los fans solo escriban y dejen escribir~~ bye nos leemos en otra historia


End file.
